Tainted Music
by bloodiLove
Summary: Voices and Noises an all girl band are trying to make it big when they happen to meet Eclipse, What will happen when love sparks and seperation may come? When you love someone famous dont they belong to the public eye? *suck at summaries!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have been thinking about writing this for a long time and I hope that you all enjoy it. If not...well then I shall not continue. I have read so many good fanfictions (just look at my fav's) that I was a little nervous to write this but you have to start some where! So please be nice!**

Chapter One.

''Two days past eighteen he was waiting for a bus in his army green sat down at a booth cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair, she's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he said would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me I'm feeling a little low. She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go...''

I watched as Jasper played the song on his guitar for the hundredth time. I swear I don't know why he liked that song so much.

''Jasper can you knock it off already?'' Emmett yelled from the living room.

''That's all I hear! Learn some new songs already!''

''Shut up Emmett! It's not my fault I'm hooked on the song! Blame Edward he turned the radio in the car that time and now I can't get rid of it.''

''Of course blame me. Why don't you practise a couple of our songs?'' I said as I walked into the living room.

Three friends living together. You would think it was a good thing right? Wrong. Actually we had no idea how wrong until we were a month in. We all grew up and went to school together so when we all reached college to save some money we decided to move in together. We found a cheap apartment with three bedrooms, a small living room, bathroom and kitchen. It wasn't the biggest place but it was close and cheap.

My father Carlisle Cullen was head doctor at the local hospital and my mother Esme did a lot of charity work in the community so they were always busy. They live back in Forks Washington DC. While I'm attending school at St. Meyer University. I'm in training to be a doctor while Emmet is taking automotive and Jasper is taking history.

Though were going to school to have impressive careers our true passion is music. Emmett on drums, Jasper on base or guitar, and me on vocals and guitar or base depending on how the song is played. We try and get gigs at local bars and in festivals that turn up once in a while in the community. Tonight were just going to watch.

''Hey Edward where is this new band playing?'' Jasper asked.

''Well there playing at 'Rockies' tonight there called 'Voices and Noises.' If I remember from what the flyer said.''

''They must be newbie's.'' Emmett laughed.

''Em just because there newbie's doesn't mean they aren't good.'' Jasper stated.

''Ah well still. Let's go I want a good spot when there booed of stage.'' I swear sometimes Emmett is a jackass.

We made our way to the bar and it was packed. We made our way to the bar to grab a few drinks.

''Hey I was wondering when you guys were going to come.'' Ian said opening our beers.

''Wouldn't miss it I can't wait to laugh at these guys.'' Emmett said once again making it clear that he didn't like them already.

''Well who said they were guys?'' Wanda smirked coming around from the kitchen.

''There girls!?'' Emmett said shocked.

''Yep and they happen to be close friends, so I don't want to hear anything bad from you Emmett.'' She said pointing her finger at him. Ian laughed and kissed his wife.

''Well this should be interesting.'' Jasper whispered to me.

There were more guys then usual I found. They must be pretty hot. All of sudden it went black and thick grey smoke appeared. To the left was a short girl with a black leather dress and thy length boots. Her hair was spiked in all direction with dark make-up. In the back we couldn't really see the drummer just her bright blonde hair and her dark red lips. Then walking out from the left was girl wearing a full leather outfit tightly hugging her body. Her brown hair down with curls and her eyes mesmerizing.

They started to play and everyone began cheering and jumping up and down yelling for them.

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Everyone was cheering and when I looked over at Emmett and Jasper they seemed to have the same reaction as me, utter shock. They bowed and smiled.

''Well what do you have to say about that Emmett!?'' Jasper said giving an evil smile.

''Well I mean they only got so much attention cause there hot.'' Emmett wasn't happy.

''Yeah besides that I think they're pretty damn good.'' I added.

''Well it's clear that there lesbians.'' Emmett said taking another swing of his beer. Well it could be possible, but I'm hoping it's not.

BPOV

Another show perfectly executed. Rose, Alice and I walked off stage and back into the dressing room where we were taking off our 'work clothes' as we called it.

''I don't get why we have to wear leather its gets sticky when I start to jump around and sweat.''

''Oh Bella stop complaining at least you get to show off your body I'm in the back sitting.'' Rose said taking off her mini skirt.

''Well girls leather looks flattering on all of us.'' Alice chirped in.

''We aren't going to stay long right? I'm tired and I just wanna sleep.''

''Oh come on Bella! It's our first night and you wanna go home and sleep!? Live a little.'' Rose said as we walked out from the back.

We walked out and headed straight towards the bar. Rose and Alice told me that I had to have a few drinks before we leave so I said alright. What's one drink I thought?

''Ian!'' Rose called sweetly.

''Ah ladies awesome show! I was pretty impressed. Why didn't you play another one?'' He asked pouring our martinis.

''Men and music have the same rule Ian, and the most important one is always leaving asking for more!'' We all cheered clinging our drinks together and screaming.

''Wanda should know that.'' I said taking a big gulp.

''Well I hope that doesn't count for all men.'' He said laughing.

''Oh? And why do you ask?'' Alice said taking a slip.

''Well just between us I happen to know three guys who were also pretty impressed and I have the feeling that they would like to talk to you. There musicians too, they play here in a couple of days.'' I looked over my shoulder to see a copper haired boy staring at me and he gave me a smile that took my breath away.

''Ooo Bella's blushing!'' Alice said smacking me on the arm.

''Shh! Guys I am not!'' I said giving them an evil glare.

''Oh Bella he's cute and I have to say so are his friends.'' Rose added.

''Excuse me is his seat taken?'' Velvet voiced asked me. I looked up to see this beautiful man. His raised his eyebrow and then I realized I hadn't answered.

''Uh, sure.'' He said beside me and I could feel my face colouring.

''So what are you drinking there?'' He asked.

''Oh no I'm not much of a drinker. I'm the designated driver for the two wild girls probably making out with your friends.'' I laughed and he smiled at me. My heart almost melted.

''So what's your name?'' I asked taking another sip.

''Edward Cullen, you?''

''Bella Swan, but keep that a secret I don't want people stocking me.''

''Ah make sense.''

''So Ian told me you guys are musician's too. What do you play?''

''Vocalist. You?''

''Same I have no instrumental talent.'' I chuckled.

''Im sure if you tried you could.''

''Well I feel sorry for the teacher then.'' I quickly finished the rest of my drink and looked over at Alice and Rosalie who were actually being good for once, until I saw Rose lower her hand on the big guys thigh and Alice whisper something in the blondes ear.

''Well I better get going.'' I said jumping off the bar stool.

''In a hurry?'' He asked.

''Not really but I'm kind of tired long day with moving and all, plus of those girls keep drinking were going to have a real problem.'' I answered honestly.

''well since your turning in early how about coffee?'' He asked.

''Louisa Café, It's at the other end of town I'll be there. Do you know where it is?'' I said picking up my purse heading towards Rose and Alice.

''Yeah I knew someone who went there often.''

''I'll be there at noon for a while. I better get the girls and hit the road.''

''See you later Bella.''

''Bye.'' He gave me his breath taking smile and I felt like falling.

I got the girls into Alice's Porch without any trouble which was a first. They were talking and giggling and screaming the whole way home.

''Bellaaaaaa! Why didn't you dance with that hot guy!?'' Alice asked laying her head to the side.

''Alice I was talking to him, and I wasn't drunk enough to dance.''

''Oh Bella! Then next time your drinking which is actually tomorrow!'' Rose yelled.

''What!? What are you talking about.'' I gripped the wheel a little harder.

''We all exchanged number and were going clubbing tomorrow and we can call a cab so were all drinking and having a good time!! WOOO'' Rose and Alice were laughing like morons.

''Guys I'm not going I have to work on a new song.''

''Oh Bella we have time now please, please come!'' Rose bagged.

''Alright fine.''

Thank God I had finally gotten them home. I helped the girls upstairs to their apartment. Once I had gotten them in bed I wondered if I really wanted to take the bus home it was kind of late but I had to get up.

''Bella?'' I looked up to see Alice coming down the stairs in her pjs.

''Alice shouldn't you be in bed?'' I closed the front door, I didn't want her to get sick from the cold.

''Bella take the Porch home I don't want you taking the bus.''

''Alright Alice. Now get back to bed!'' She smiled and walked back through the kitchen. I grabbed her keys and left. I couldn't wait to get home in my bed with some peace and quiet.

E POV

''So Edward who's the virgin you were hanging out with at the bar?''

''Emmett you don't know if she is!'' I yelled back in defence. Though she seemed like the type I will admit.

''Oh well we'll see how innocent she is tomorrow.'' Jasper said as he came out of the bathroom in boxers.

''What about tomorrow?''

''Were going to a club down town.'' Emmett said.

''I can't wait to see Alice! She was all over me!'' Jasper said in a daze.

''Well at least you got some Jasper unlike Eddie.'' I couldn't take much more of Emmett I walked away and went to bed. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Did you like it? Let me know! Review!?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Beep...Beep...Beep. I rolled over to see the alarm clock, it said it was 11:30am. It took me a minute until I shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

''I'm going to miss the last bus damn it!'' I jumped into the shower, and was quickest shower I ever had. I put my hair up in a messy wet bun through on a pair of jeans and a sweater and ran out the door. Hmm looks like Alice already came to get her car.

I ran to the bus stop and saw that there were still people waiting. I walked over and looked in my purse to make sure I had enough change. While I was trying to catch my breath the bus finally came. I got in hoping the bus would go faster then it normally did but since I had the worst luck ever it didn't.

I finally got off and headed to the little cafe. I walked in smelling the smell of fresh coffee and baking.

''Afternoon Bella.'' I looked over to see Angela behind the counter.

''Hey Ang. How are you?''

''Ok it's not that busy today.'' We both glanced around the cafe.

''I see, can I get a double please?''

''Sure.''

I looked around and took a seat near the back. I looked up at the clock and it read 12:45pm. I sat down and took in the atmosphere of the cafe.

''Here is your coffee Bella.'' I recognized the voice and looked up to see Edward staring at me handing me my coffee. I took a quick peek over to Angela and she gave me a wink.

''Thanks, I'm a little shocked.'' He just chuckled as I took a sip of my coffee.

''Well I wasn't waiting long or anything.'' He took the seat next to me, our hands almost touching.

''So are you excited for tonight?'' He asked.

''What about tonight?...Oh you mean the clubbing thing. Honestly not really, I'm not much of the clubbing type person but since Alice and Rose are forcing me...'' I looked over at Edward he seemed really interested in my point of view of hell.

''Well it won't be so bad.'' Edward encouraged. ''I'll be there so we might as well stick together.'' I had to admit I liked the sound of that.

''So didn't you have work or class?'' I asked trying to sound casual.

''No, I'm studying under a doctor, but I don't start for a couple days. It gives me a good chance to work on my music.''

''Oh right you guys are a band too so what do you call yourselves?''

''Eclipse. Your band name seems nice. 'Voices and Noises' anything behind the name?'' He asked.

''Well there always voices around you right? And as for the noises it's just the atmosphere I guess. When we picked the name we were really thinking it just kinda stuck.''

''I know what you mean. Our doesn't really stand for anything particular. We didn't meet during an eclipse or anything.'' I laughed.

I must of lost track of time because before I knew it I had realized that I had missed my bus. Now I had no way to get home for another hour or so. We were heading out the door when Edward waved goodbye, until tonight anyway.

I walked past the bus stop and decided I would just keep walking to bus stop to bus stop until it finally came or I got tired. A car pulled up beside me and the window rolled down.

''Bella how about I give you a ride home?'' Edward asked. I felt a blush appear on my face.

''Um it's ok really. I'll be fine I like taking the bus.''

''Bella humour me and get in the car.''

''Edward. Really.'' He stopped the car and traffic began to pile up behind him. Cars began beeping people cursing.

''Bella the longer you make me wait the more angry there going to get.''

''Damn you Edward Cullen.'' I turned around and as soon as my feet were in the car sped off.

We drove silently for while then he put the radio on. It was the classics which didn't bother me. The song copa cabana came on and I didn't realize I was singing the words to myself quietly.

''My mother loves this song.'' Edward finally said turning it up just a bit more.

''Her name was Bella...'' I looked at him and he gave me a smile. ''She was a show girl, with painted feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there she would marangay and do the cha cha...'' Edward kept singing on and then when the name ricko came up

''His name was Edward he wore a diamond he was escorted to his char...'' I put in his name instead which I guess surprised him with the stunned look on his face.

''Saw Bella dancing over there..'' We couldn't even finish the song because we were already at my apartment. He turned the radio off and killed the car.

''Well thanks for the ride Edward, I'll see you tonight.'' I said sliding out of his car.

''It's a date.'' Before I could turn around to see him one last time, he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hello! I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter three.

''Alright Alice I let a lot of outfit's slide because you always give me that face but it's not going to work this time! There is no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt that barely cover's my ass and half of a shirt! You can forget it!'' I threw the clothes back at Alice and sat on her bed in my robe.

''Oh fine, I'll let it side once.'' Alice sighed and went back into her closet. ''Honestly Bella you would be more happy wearing a nun's uniform.''

''Alice I want to be sexy, not a whore.'' I stated matter-of-factly.

''Alice I have to agree with Bella, she's not ready yet we have to work in way more.'' Rose said coming in with a beautiful teal dress.

''I guess your right Rose. So Bella how about black jeans and a blue sparkly top cut off with a few strands down the side?'' That was the first time she has ever asked me if I would wear something.

''Ok.''

We were all set to go, I had my bed made in the living room, I was going to have a few drinks tonight so Alice suggested I spend the night which was good with me. We piled into a cab and headed towards the club.

Once we got there I couldn't believe the line up. It must have been at least 100 people waiting to get in.

''Alright girls let go.'' Alice said walking a head of everyone.

''Alice we have to wait in line I think.'' I followed her and Rose and watched as the girls were giving evil glares.

''Please Bella were hot and hot girls get in first besides Alice will get us in with her talking and if not then I'll step in.'' Rose gave me a wink and I followed her up to the front of the line.

When we got there it was a short guy with blonde hair and he had one of those kid baby faces that some never seem to grow out of. He was wearing a black suit with a little clip board. When we got up to the front he gave us this big smile.

''Well hello ladies.'' Uh he was trying to sound sexy.

''Hello, mike.'' Alice said leaning him closer to him.

''W-What can I do... for you.'' Alice was pressing herself against him slightly while Rose was playing tricks with her eyes.

''Well since you ladies have such lovely shoes on and I wouldn't want them to get dirty I'll let you in if...''

''if?'' Alice said batting her eyelashes.

''If you'' He pointed at me. ''Give me a kiss.'' I could feel my face turn to shock. Rose and Alice both looked at me.

''Come on Bella.'' Rose said.

''Um I can't sorry I have a boyfriend.'' I turned to walk away to the end of the line.

''Oh come on Bella one kiss? He didn't say where. You could have just done it on the cheek.'' Alice whined as we stood at the end of the line.

''Sorry Alice.'' Was all I could say.

''Ladies? Why are you at the back of the line?'' We all turned to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

''Oh hey guys.'' Rose said giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek. ''See Bella, that easy.''

''Thanks Rose.'' Emmett said with a goofy smile.

''All Bella had to do was kiss Mike and he would let us in instead of waiting.'' Alice whined.

''Oh come on Bella one kiss? Why not.'' Jasper said shrugging.

''Well if Bella doesn't want to do it then we shouldn't make her.'' Edward said looking away.

''All right fine.'' I said with a sigh. Edward looked stared at me almost looking mad.

We walked back up to the front and Mike smiled as soon as he saw me again.

''So did you change your mind?'' He asked. Edward stood beside me his arm on my shoulder. ''Is that your boyfriend?'' He said giving a smirk.

''If I was her boyfriend, I would kick your ass for making her kiss you.'' Edward coolly, giving him an evil glare.

I walked up to Mike and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then out of nowhere he put his hands on my face and pulled me closer to him prolonging the kiss and I didn't even see it coming before I knew it Edward grabbed me pulled me back and punched Mike in the face!

''Nice job Edward.'' Rose said walking over Mike. ''You beat me too it.''

Mike got up and Edward and him started having a staring contest. ''You can go in.'' Was all he said and then Edward wrapped his arm me and lead me inside.

We all got a table and Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice went to dance while I sat at the table with Edward.

''Thanks Edward.''

''Don't worry about it Bella, are you ok?''

''Yeah I'm fine I was just surprised.'' I said whipping my mouth on my arm.

''Damn scum bag, I should have punched him again.'' I put my hand on his shoulder.

''Edward it's ok, I've delt with scum bags before.''

''Well you don't need to worry about that anymore.'' He gave me one of those breath taking smiles and I felt my heart stop.

''Alice is calling you.'' I looked at the dance floor and both Alice and Rose were calling me over.

''Bella you better get over there.'' Emmett said putting down a tray of beer's and a few shots.

''Yeah we'll take care of Eddie.'' Jasper said.

''Alright but a quick shot.''

''Bella this is pretty strong I don't know if you should...'' Emmett started but I had already took it.

''Too late, see yeah.''

I walked down the stairs and the song 'party people' just ended and 'make love in this club' had just started. Me, Alice and Rose danced amongst ourselves laughing at some of the girls. Then out of nowhere someone came up from behind and started grinding with me. Rose and Alice too were dancing with someone. When the song was ending he started lifting my shirt and I had to put my hands over his and push them back down, but he kept doing it so I turned around and whispered.

''Sorry not interested.'' I whispered.

''Oh come on baby.'' He said again pulling me close. Great. He was going to be one of 'those' guys. I pulled myself closer letting my hand caress down his chest and to his leg. He was smirking and letting his hand squeeze my ass, when I grabbed his balls.

''If you don't let go in two seconds I'm going to be plucking grapes...or in you case raisins.'' He lifted up his hands like he was surrendering and walked away.

''Bella are you ok?'' Alice asked as another song came on.

''Wow Bella your starting to take after me.'' Rose said laughing.

''Yeah I love this song!'' I yelled. It was 'shake it' by metro station

''So now your falling in love...'' Me, Alice and Rose sang.

When the course came on we shook it literally. I guess that drink was hitting me a little bit more than I thought.

''Wooo!'' I yelled dancing harder than I ever had before. I couldn't believe it but I was having a lot of fun.

Once the song ended we went up stairs the boys were all sitting down having a few drinks.

''Damn Rose.'' Emmett said and she sat beside him. '' I hope you'll shake it with me too!'' Rose pinched his cheek.

''Well we'll see.'' She took sip of his beer.

''Yeah you girls really know how to dance, and attract attention.'' Jasper said and then he whispered something into Alice's ear which made her giggle.

I looked over at Edward and he just kept drinking his beer, with an irritated look on his face. I guess Jasper noticed I was watching and he must have nudged him.

''Sorry I just have something on my mind.'' He said apologizing.

We all had a few more drinks and laughed Rose and Emmett excused themselves after a few moments of whispering so we didn't even wanna know what was going on or what was being said.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that ass whole dancing with Bella like that! I took another shot and I could feel it burning in my throat, but I had to admit it made me feel better.

''Edward do you know how many you've had?'' Emmett asked.

''Not enough.'' I said taking his.

''what's you matter with you? You couldn't wait to come here.''

''Edwards just jealous.'' Emmett stated passing me another shot.

''Oh, is it because Mike kissed Bella before you?''Jasper asked snickering.

''No!'' I said defence. '' It's just that guys are scum.''

Jasper and Emmett ignored me and then finally the girls had come back from the dance floor. They were clearly a little tipsy. Finally after Rose and Emmett's little sex secrets they left and it was just the four of us.

''Well now that the sex hounds are gone, Jasper let's dance!'' Alice said excitedly.

''Yeah I wanna dance too, come on Edward you haven't yet.'' Bella said grabbing my hand. I felt my heart jump.

''I don't really feel like dancing Bella...'' What was I saying? I wanted her to rub all over my body!

''Oh please what happened to stick together?'' She gave me this pouty look and I couldn't deny her.

''Alright.''

We made our way to the dance floor and the song 'sexy can I' came on and at first we were all dancing together but then Alice and Jasper got together just when I was going to turn to Bella she was already dancing with someone so I just took the first girl I saw.

She was grinding up against me but I was imaging dancing with Bella watching her as she dip down and rubbed her body up against that guy and then she saw me, or caught me watching.

BPOV

I was complete lost in the moment dancing with whoever it was but when I looked up I saw Alice and Jasper dancing together and they were really cute. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw Edward dancing with some ugly blonde girl, but he was staring at me dancing. I felt the blush. Hmm let's make this interesting.

I rubbed my body all over him. Grinding harder and harder against him, swinging my hair and than before I knew it the song changed and I walked towards Edward leaving the other man behind. The song was came on next was perfect timing, 'tempted to touch.'

Edward came up towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist which started swaying while my wrapped around his neck bring him closer to me. He pulled closer so that my body was right against his. His breath was by my ear as me danced.

We started to dance more intensely and then he twirled me around so that my backside was against him and his hands on my hips guiding me against him. I could feel arousal and I was hoping he could feel mine.

''Bella...'' He whispered against my neck placing little kisses.

''Oh god Edward...'' He turned me over and gave me a urgent kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth and he quickly put his tough inside battling mine. I heard him moan into my mouth and I could help but do it back.

''Let's get out of here.'' He said breaking our kiss. I nodded. ''Wait right here.'' Before I knew it Edward disappeared into the crowed. I stood there in a daze, but after a few minutes he came back.

''I wanted to tell Jasper and Alice that you won't be coming home.'' I gave my best smile and grabbed his hand and he lead me to the door.

Edward whistled and a cab stopped right away, Edward told him some address and then I pretty much attacked him again with my lips. Edward didn't seem to mind, pulling me closer trailing his hands up and down my legs.

''Hey don't do anything in my back of my cab!'' The cab driver yelled. Edward broke away for a moment.

''Am I paying you to drive or to speak?'' He looked back to the road and Edward went back to kissing me.

''Now that was hot.'' I told him biting him just below his ear.

''Hmm... I can't wait to get you into bed.'' I felt a shiver go through me, I had to admit neither could I.

''Were here.'' The cab driver said. Edward went into his wallet and from what I could see threw a few twenties over the seat and pulled me out of the cab.

Once we were out Edward grabbed my hand and lead me into the apartment, We started climbing stairs and after the first set Edward stopped pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me again.

''Edward...can't... you wait.'' I said panting.

''God no...I've... wanted to... do this...all night.'' He stopped and we climb another set before I couldn't anymore and after ever set he did the same thing kissing me for a few minutes and then dragging me up again until we finally must have reached the door because he opened it and pushed me against it.

He started kissing my neck and putting his hands under my shirt feeling my stomach just under my bra driving me crazy. I pulled his head back to my lips and put my fingers through his hair and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me down the hall way and kicked a door open and then shut it.

He gently laid me down on the bed looking at me tracing me with his hands.

''You're so beautiful.''

''I think you have me confused with someone else.'' I said laughing. He just smirked at me lifting my shirt till it was off.

He started massaging my breast's through my bra making me arch against him, placing kisses over them. I felt him searching for the clip to take my bra off and I started to giggle. I unclipped it from the front and he smirked.

''Sneaky.'' He started to undo his shirt throwing it somewhere in the room.

I ran my hands all over his chest as he did the same to me. I felt ever muscle of his back as he kept touching my breast squeezing them lightly. Sucking on my nipping making me squirm.

Edward then started to undo my jeans taking them off in one swoop. I tried to undo his but he took over and kicked them off. He went back to kissing me as I played with the elastic band of his boxers.

Edward then ripped off my underwear and tossed them somewhere in the room.

''Edward!''

''What?''

''That was unnecessary.''

''Don't worry.'' He said kissing the left side of my hip. ''I'll buy you new underwear.'' I smiled.

''Well then your forgiven.''

Edward took off his boxers and I started down at manhood, I got a little worried for a second but then Edward entered me and I couldn't hold back the moan. He began pumping slowly at first till he started going full speed.

''Oh God Edward faster...Harder.'' I yelled pinching my nipples.

''Bella you feel so good. Fuck.'' He said back. ''So tight.'' I lifted my legs wider so I could feel him go deeper inside of me.

''So good Bella!''

He kept going faster. Watching him over me the was the most beautifulest thing I had ever seen. The smell of sex never really appealed to me before tonight. I was almost at my breaking point I couldn't get enough of him.

''Oh god..Edward! Im-Uh'' He pumped harder into me and I exploded in pleasure letting my body enjoy every second. Edward kept going until he too exploded inside of me. Feeling him inside me was amazing, and I didn't want it to stop.

''That was...wow'' I said as Edward kissed the top of my head. He pulled out of me and laid down beside me looking up at the ceiling as I did.

''You ready for round two?'' I looked over at him and he had this smug smile on him.

''Do you think you can handle it?''

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I could feel the sun hitting my face letting me know that it was morning, or around that time anyway. I turned over opening my eye's slowly. Edward was still asleep his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and with my hand ever so lightly I traced his face studying his features.

''Good morning.'' He mumbled. I got up on my elbow's and gave him a kiss.

''Now it is.'' He pulled me over top of him and started kissing me just as passionately as last night. He started running his hands all over me again, getting me all excited.

''Hey you two up yet!'' Emmett said knocking on the door.

''Yes Em-'' Edward cut me off my covering my mouth and shaking his head.

''Well good! get dressed, Alice has been calling here nonstop since 10 am and fyi it's 2pm so hurry before I disconnect the phone!'' Edward and I started laughing.

I got up and quickly went into his shower to wash the 'sex' smell off me and I had to admit I kinda liked it. When I came out I quickly dried off and threw on my bra and Edwards shirt that was laying on the floor.

I saw Edward in a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt on. His hair was as messy as ever and when I met his eyes he gave me a huge smile and that sent my heart flying.

''Well I have to say I like they way you look in my clothes.'' I laughed and walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

''It's called the walk of shame.'' I picked up my ripped underwear and held it up in front of him.

''Now what am I suppose to do?''

''Well you could wear one of mine.'' He offered opening his drawer and pulling out a green pair of boxer briefs.

''Well I guess I have no choice, I won't be able to get those jeans over these.'' I slipped them on and opened his door to grab the phone and call Alice.

''Don't you want pants too?'' He yelled sounding smug.

''No thanks.'' I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett at the table changing channels on the tv and Jasper making pancakes.

''Hey Bella. Nice underwear.'' Jasper said as he handed me a plate full.

''Thanks. For both.'' I sat at the table and Emmett stole a pancake and shoved it in his mouth.

''Hey!''

'' Don't you dare say anything! I was up all morning talking with Rose and Alice and it's your fault.''

''It's not my fault they are over protective.''

''I don't think that was the reason why Alice called.'' Jasper said sitting down beside me. '' She said something about you having to do the walk of shame?''

''Ah the 'wearing your lovers clothes the next day' shame.'' I said taking another bite.

''Well.'' I heard Edward say behind me. ''I think it's rather sexy.'' He gave me a lingering kiss under my ear.

''Alright didn't you too do enough of that last night?'' Emmett said looking back at us.

''Go back to flipping your channels.'' I said turning around and kissing him again.

''yummy...syrup.'' I kissed him again chastely and then the phone started ringing.

''Ten bucks says its Alice.'' Emmett said flipping back to the sports highlights.

''Hello?'' Jasper said into the phone. ''Yes. Ok . well she is here. Yes she's wearing his clothes.''

There was a loud shouting sound coming from the other end. Jasper had to hold it away from his face. ''Alright Edward will get her home, yup see you tonight.''

Jasper hung up the phone and looked over to me.

''Alice wants you home, you have some 'explaining' to do.'' He said using air quotes.

''Well I better take you home then.'' Edward said taking my hand. ''You're not going out in public like that are you?''

''I sure am.'' He shook his head as I slipped on my shoes and headed towards his car.

Edward dropped me off at Alice and Rosalie's apartment in no time. He was a crazy driver but when I wasn't holding on for dear life I liked it.

''See you later.'' I was about to open the door when Edward grabbed my shoulder pulling me back into the car.

''I think you forgot something.'' He took off his seat belt so he could move closer, pulling me so that his lips could reach mine.

It started off innocent, but turned into something more as the seconds passed. His tough battled for entrance.

''Edward .'' I moaned.

''Yes?'' He asked while kissing me.

''I can't handle round 4.'' He laughed and released me from his lips.

''Yet.'' He added. ''Alright but call me later.''

''Promise.''

I got out and Edward sped away and I looked back up at the apartment and gave a sigh. I knew what was coming, and I had a whole lot of explaining to do. I got into the elevator and up to the 5th floor.

When the elevator doors opened Alice was already standing there! She couldn't wait?

''Isabella Marie Swan!''

''Yes Alice I will answer all your questions.'' I said raising my hands in surrender.

''Well duh! But look what your wearing!'' She tugged on my arm as we made our way to her apartment.

When we got inside Rose was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands flipping through a magazine.

''I told her to wait till you at least got into the building.'' She said laughing.

''Well I'm glad your finding this funny.'' I huffed as I took a seat at the table.

''What are you wearing?'' Rose asked taking her eyes away from the magazine.

''Edward gave me his clothes..we, uh couldn't find mine.''

''Oh you little minx.'' Rose said giggling.

''Don't worry I'll fix that!'' Alice said yelling from the hallway. She came around and gave me a pair of shorts and a tank top which I was thankful for.

''Oh don't worry.'' She said as she gave me the clothes. ''I'll be dressing you up later.''

''I knew it!'' I said as I made my way to the bathroom. I quickly through on my clothes and went back to the kitchen where my questioning would begin.

''Alright do your worst.''

''Alright first things first...'' Alice begin. ''How much did you drink at the club?''

''Not too much, but I did have a couple shots during the night.''

''ok my turn.'' Rose just looked at me with a little smile. '' So how good was he!?''

I felt my face blush. ''Rose!''

''Oh come ob Bella how big was he!?'' Alice added.

''Oh my god guys I'm not telling!'' I crossed my arms.

''I'll tell you about Emmett.'' Rose said flipping the page.

''I would rather not know.''

''Uh Bella your no fun!'' Alice pouted.

''well I'll tell you too one thing.'' I said leaning on the table. ''Let's just say it took 3 rounds for both of us to be satisfied.''

''Ooo Bella you naughty thing.'' Rose said getting up from the table.

''Perhaps now she's ready for that outfit.'' Alice said laughing.

****

Alice was right she was going to torture me later. We were all going out for a movie tonight. Rose said that the boys would be joining us so we had to look 'hot' or that's what Rose said. Rosalie always looked good so I don't know why she felt to put so much effort.

''Hold still Bella I can't put the mascara on if you keep blinking.'' She complained.

''Alice do I really need this? I already slept with him.''

'' I won't let a man mess with my fun.'' I sighed. I couldn't win against her. I loved her too much.

''I think you look great Bella.'' Rose came into the bathroom putting another coat of lipstick on.

''Well I trust you both.''

I went into my room and put on the jean skirt and red top that Alice had forced me into buying a while ago. She gave me nice dark eyes and light pink lips. I was happy when she said I could wear my black flats.

''Alright into the porche we go.''

We hopped into the porche and off we went. Alice's driving was almost as crazy as Edwards! When we got there the boys were already waiting outside the theatre wearing casual clothing. I couldn't help but notice that Edwards black shirt was clinging to his chest.

''Hey fell-as!'' Alice waved.

Alice and Jasper linked hands and walked inside while Rose gave Emmett a sloppy kiss and followed.

''Well hello beautiful.'' I smiled as I came up beside him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

''That's all I get?'' I laughed.

''Sorry but I don't go all the way on the third date.''

''Does that really matter anymore?'' He asked grabbing my hand as we went into the theatre.

''Well not really but I would like to have some morals.''

''I think 'morals' are over rated.'' He whispered in my ear which made my knee's weak.

''Alright who's ready to see a bloody action movie!'' Emmett announced.

''Yeah right, like I'm going to sit through something like that!'' Rose said defensively.

''How about something romantic.'' Alice said leaning into Jasper.

'' Why not a romantic comedy?'' I said. ''That way there's a little something for everyone?''

''Alright we'll go with Bella on this one.'' Rose said. ''But you can buy me my popcorn.'' She said to Emmett as we were getting our tickets.


	5. Chapter 5

After we got our popcorn we made our way to get our seats and I couldn't believe how long it took us to find one. There were too many people at the back of the threater.

''Come on Emmett just pick a row!'' Jasper complained.

''I have to have a seat near the isle, because I'm going to have to pee during the movie.'' Emmett said walking back up the stairs again.

''Why don't we just separate?'' Edward suggested giving me a little smile.

''Well I guess we have no choice.'' Alice said.

Rose and Emmett made their way to the double seats on the left side of the theatre also known as the make out seats. Alice and Jasper went up to the very top of the theatre into the center row. Edward lead me up into the middle of the theatre. We had to pass a few people, and I couldn't help but notice some of the girls taking a double look at Edward.

''Alright pass the popcorn.'' I said holding out my hand.

''No way I have to hold the bag.''

''What? Who said you got to hold the bag?''

''How about I fight you for it?''

''fight me?'' I said curious. ''You wanna have our first fight in a theatre?''

'' I didn't mean an actually fight more like a competition. Whoever makes a noise first looses.''

Before I could even understand what he ment he set the popcorn on the floor and put his hand on my knee. I looked at his face and he was facing the screen so I didn't think anything of it, until he started to run his hand all the way up my leg and under my skirt. He started to massage my leg and lift my panties with one of his fingers.

So this is the game he wanted to play. I took my hand and started playing with Edwards Hair and tugging at it slightly. I leaned in and whispered to him.

''Oh. Edward.'' I said excitedly as he kept tracing his finger under my panties.

I lightly kissed his jaw and left my tough swirl around his ear. I left him stiffen next to me.

''Fuck. Me. Edward.'' I said hard. Hoping that he would crack, but no dice. He finally turned to face me.

''So you wanna talk dirty do you?'' I giggled.

''Are you not a fan of that?'' I asked innocently.

''Oh no I love it, I just didn't expect it from you.''

''Do I not appear naughty enough for you Mr. Cullen?''

''You look more like the innocent school girl type.'' He admitted.

''Oh you are sadly mistaken.''

''Well I guess we'll have to wait and see, but I have to say I can't wait to have that fantasy fulfilled.''

Edward leaned over me again and took my lips, kissing me innocently. I knew he was going to play some kind of game. His hand went back to work and I had to admit I was getting turned on. He left my lips and started kissing down my neck sucking on it, make me want to moan.

''Bella, I want you.'' I had to bite my lip just to keep quiet. ''I want to be in your nice and tight pussy.'' I could feel my eyes roll. ''I want to slam into you again and again, to feel you milk me.''

This was just getting way to intense. I decided I had to play hard, So I took his hand out of my skirt and started to suck on it. I started to kiss the bottom, and over his knuckles slowly kissing up to the tip. Edward leaned back into his seat his breathing getting heavy.

''Why don't you just let me win?'' I whispered sucking on the tip of his finger. He didn't say a word but after a few more minutes he turned to face me and kissed me hard.

His tough fighting for dominance for mine. I heard him moan into my mouth and after I moaned back.

''That was hot.'' He whispered against my lips. I laughed and picked up the popcorn.

''Great now it's all soggy on top.''

''But wasn't it worth it?'' He said taking a handful.

''I guess'' I said shuffling the popcorn around.

We watched the rest of the movie but to be honest I wasn't really interested in it. I kept looking out of the corner of my eye watching Edward. He seemed almost too beautiful. I tried to focus back on the movie how there's a thin line between love and hate.

Edward stretched his arm up and then casually wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't believe it. It was like I was in high school all over again. I decided to let it side, I guess boys won't ever change no matter what age there at. Time seemed to go even slower until finally the movie had ended.

''Well that was a good movie.'' Edward said.

''Yeah, I guess.'' I shrugged it off. I didn't exactly watch the movie. I was too concerned about the sexy man next to me.

''Bella!'' Alice yelled. ''Did you see the part when she showed up at the grave yard? I started to tear!''

''Oh yeah I thought it was really sad.'' Then Rosalie showed up laughing.

''You didn't watch the movie did you Bella?''

''Sorry I was a little distracted.''

''Me too.'' Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rose.

''Am I the only one who actually watched it!?'' Alice complained.

''I guess so.'' We all laughed.

As we made our way out of the theatre we decided to go to the coffee shop next door. It was busy as usual people on their laptops sipping there latte's. We went and got a table near the back for privacy.

''Alright coffee is on me what does everyone want?'' Jasper asked.

''I'll have a non-fat latte.'' Rose said.

''Same!'' Alice said after.

''I'll just have a black, Edward you're going to have the same right?'' Emmett asked.

''Yeah, and Bella's going to have double.''

''Aw you know me so well.'' I said nudging him.

''So when do you guys play next?'' Rose asked.

''Friday. Ian wanted us to do a full show.'' Emmett said proudly.

''Well we'll be there.'' I said smiling at Edward. ''I can't wait to hear it.''

''Yeah we better go through it tomorrow before we go.''

''Here yeah go.'' Jasper said putting the coffee down.

''What about you guys?'' Edward asked.

''Well we only went up as a trail to see how the crowed would respond to us and from what Ian told me we are going to be doing a show Saturday.''

''Well I guess I'm going to have to book the studio again.'' I said taking out my phone.

''Make it happen Bella.'' Alice said raising her cup towards me.

It was time to go, so as Alice and Rose said goodbye to their dates outsides of the coffee shop, Edward had walked me to the car.

''So I can't wait to see your show in two days.'' I confessed.

''I can't wait for you to see it, I'll be singing for you.''

We finally reached the car and I leaned against it. He stood in front of me his leg in between mine. Pressing his body against mine.

''You always know what to say.'' I said giving him a little kiss.

''Well I won't be seeing you for a whole day and I kinda liked waking up to you in the morning.'' He said chuckling. He started to kiss all up my neck making me tilt my head to the side.

''Well you know what they say, 'no sex before a show' '' I said kissing him back.

''Well rules were ment to be broken.'' He said against my lips.

''Well we'll just see about that Mr. Cullen, so much for having a few morals.'' I laughed.

''Like I said.'' He pushed his body closer to mine. ''Morals are over rated.''

''Alright break it up you too!'' Alice yelled.

I gave Edward one more goodbye kiss and he left towards Emmett's jeep. Once Alice had dropped me off at my apartment I couldn't wait to just get into my bed. I quickly put on Edwards shirt and underwear that he had given me that one time at his house and curled up into my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers! I've been feeling this story a little more lately and Im excited and cant wait to get up to some higher chapters when the real drama comes! I hope you will continue reading and dont worry about my other story I havent forgotten!**

**ttyl.**

I wasn't sure what time it was when I heard my cell phone ringing. I thought about ignoring it, but it just wouldn't stop ringing. I decided to give up and I threw off the covers and started to dig through my purse.

''Patrick if your calling me all the way from Ireland at this time just to annoy me-''

''sorry dear didn't know it was so late.''

''I could kill you.'' He laughed on the other end.

''Oh don't get your panties in a bunch love, how's the weather.''

''You called me to talk about the weather?'' I said sitting back on my bed.

''No, actually I was calling to tell you I'm coming to visit.''

''What? When?''

''Oh in a couple of days? Perhaps.'' He said laughing.

''Pat I'm hanging up now.''

''Toodles, Don't forget.''

After I had gone back to sleep, I woke up again around 11:30 am and started to make a pot of coffee when the phone started to ring. I was kind of hoping it was Patrick, since I didn't really sort any of the details with him.

''Hello?''

''You know it's kind of odd and I didn't have your phone number.'' The all too sexy voice said.

'' I wasn't really thinking about phone numbers when I was with you.'' I confessed scooping the powder into the coffee machine.

''Well I have yours now so I don't think we'll need to worry.''

''But what if I need to talk to you?''

''Well I'm sure I'll be with you at every spare moment possible so don't call the police and get a restraining order against me.'' He chuckled.

''I think it might be quit impossible.''

''Nothing is impossible for a Cullen.''

''Well aren't you Mr. cocky.''

''What floor do you live on?''

''The fifth. why?''

I heard the phone click and it wasn't much longer when I heard a knock on the door. I put the mug down and then realised that I was a mess. I could feel my hair standing up in the back of my head and on top of that I was wearing Edward's clothes.

''Bella?'' I heard him say through the door.

''Coming!'' I yelled.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and through my hair up into a pony tail. Brushing my teeth for two seconds before rinsing my mouth out. I walked to the door and took a deep breath and opened it. There in jeans and a black t-shirt was Edward. His hair in all disarray, just the way I liked it. I didn't even have enough time to say hello before he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around.

''Well good morning to you too.'' I said laughing.

''I missed you.'' He said giving me a kiss.

''I just saw you yesterday.'' I said laughing. ''You are suppose to be practising today.''

''Well'' He said putt me down on my counter. ''I thought.'' He said opening my legs and standing between them. ''We could practise something else.''

He started to kiss my neck and shoulder. Thank god I was on the counter or else I would have fallen over.

''Edward.'' It ment to come out in a warning, but it came out in a moan.

''You look really hot wearing my clothes.''

His hands started to make their way up under my shirt caressing my skin lightly. I wanted him so bad, just to take him right here on the kitchen counter but that little voice in my mind got the best of me.

''Alright you got me.'' I said pushing him back.

''Not yet.'' He said coming back towards me.

''Edward I can't having morning sex.''

''Well technically.'' He said looking down at his clock. ''Its 12:02pm, which means it's past morning.'' I started to laugh.

''Am I that good?'' I said sounding a little arrogant.

''Oh you are especially when your with me.'' Edward went back to attacking my neck.

''I just can't say no to you.'' I said pulling him closer and wrapping my legs around him.

''Good to know.''

Edward quickly threw off my shirt in seconds. His hands started to massage my breast's making me arch against him. He squeezed my nipples making them perk up. His tough started to swirl around them. My left hand went into his hair guiding him to keep sucking my nipples.

''Edward.'' I panted. ''Take your shirt off.''

''Good thing you don't wear a bra to bed.'' I ground my hips against him.

''God Bella you're so sexy.''

''I think you have me confused for someone else.'' I chuckled.

He threw off his shirt and moved from the left to the right, sucking and kissing them. His hands went to my ass and he slid me off the counter, pulling off his boxer's. I lifted my body to help him as he slid them off.

''Thank god you don't wear underwear either.''

He started to kiss down my stomach getting closer and closer to my core. He started kissing the inside of my thighs. I was getting wet, and a little impatient.

''Edward.'' I moaned as I pinched my left nipple.

''What's the matter Bella?'' Edward said looking up to me from between my legs. It made me want him more.

He finally started licking my pussy, teasing me with his tongue. His arms lifted my legs higher above him to get better access. He worked his magic on me and I couldn't get enough. I was running my hands through his hair letting him know I loved what he was doing to me.

''Ed-Edward I can't t-take it anymore!'' I yelled as he kept licking me. ''Fuck me Edward! Please!'' He stopped and started kissing my neck again.

''Oh God Bella when you get like that I-''

_That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

We both stopped in that spilt second. I looked over on the living room table and saw that my phone was ringing. We both stood still for a moment until I realised it was Alice.

_You ask me why  
I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)  
You ask me  
do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)_

''Alice!'' I whined.

''Ignore it.'' He whispered kissing me.

''But-''

His hands went back to my pussy caressing it making me buck towards him again but the phone kept ringing! Damn it!

''Edward I'm sorry its Alice if I don't get it she'll be at the door next.''

I pushed him back and got off the counter walking towards the coffee table picking it up and flipping it open.

''Alice Brandon if this isn't a damn emergency you better have a pretty damn good reason to be calling me!''

''Bella..'' Alice sobbed. ''Rose she-she got into a car accident! I'm at the hospital!'' Alice started spilling over in tears and I froze.

''Bella?'' Edward asked coming towards me.

I snapped out of it and quickly and tried to calm Alice. ''Alice I'll be there in 20 minutes! Don't worry she'll be fine.'' I snapped the phone shut and ran into my room.

''Bella what the hell in going on?'' Edward yelled after me.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a random top and when I came out of the room Edward was already pulling his pants on and doing up the zipper.

''Rose was in a car accident we have to hurry!''

''What!? Does Emmett know?''

''I have no clue.'' I said holding back the tears.

Edward pulled me down the stairs, It seemed like it would have just been faster if he would have carried me. We got into Edward Volvo and I was quit confused as to why he was driving so damn slow.

''Edward can you please speed up!? I mean this isn't how you normally drive.''

''Bella were both a little rattled, do you want to visit the hospital too?''

''No but-''

''Don't worry, Rose'll be fine.''

When we got to the hospital I didn't even wait for Edward to stop the car I quickly got out and ran to the front desk. The young woman was looking through papers popping gum like a cow.

''Excuse me I'm looking for someone name Rosalie Hale!?'' I was panting, I couldn't help it I felt warm and cold at the same time, scared and anxious.

''Please miss calm down. Only family are aloud to visit family at this time.''

''I am her family!'' I snarled.

''Well then please fill out these-''

''Listen Im a little frustrated and I need to see her! If you don't give up the information Im going to come over there and-''

''Bella! Bella!'' Edward said holding me back from around the counter.

''She wont tell me the information.'' I said gritting my teeth.

''Excuse me miss, do you think you can skip the formalities this time?'' Edward unleashed the full power of his eyes on the lady and the gum almost fell out of her mouth.

''Uh, sh-sure.''

''Thank you.''

Edward grabbed my hand and gave me a wink as we made our way through the hospital. We finally made it up to the seventh floor and I saw Alice, Jasper, and Emmett standing outside of a room.

''Bella!'' Alice yelled coming up and hugging me.

''Is she ok?'' Edward asked walking to look inside the room window.

''She's ok.'' Emmett said running his hands through his hair. ''She broke her leg, and hurt her wrist and she has a couple scratches.'' We all stood there just staring at the room in silence waiting and waiting for them to come out.

''How about I go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee?'' Jasper offered.

''No thanks.'' Edward replied.

''Yeah I don't feel like coffee.'' Emmett said rubbing his eyes.

''Alice why don't you come with me, you haven't eaten yet.'' Jasper said grabbing her hand.

''But I-''

''Alice you haven't eaten?'' I said worried.

''I was too worried.''

''Go with Jasper we know she's fine now ok.''

Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and they walked down the hallway quietly. I watched as Jasper held her close. I looked back over at Emmett who kept pacing back and forward. I swear he was going to put a whole in the floor.

''Emmett she's ok.'' Edward said patting his shoulder.

''Did you guys not hear? She's pretty banged up. How are you guys going to play on Saturday?''

Emmett and Edward both looked towards me. I wasn't going to lie that didn't quite sink in yet. I hadn't really thought about that at all.

''It's not important right now. As long as Rose feels better that's all I care about.''

''Yeah but how do you think Rose is going to feel knowing that she can't play?'' Emmett snapped.

'' We are a band, we'll get through this.''

''You know shes going to blame herself.'' Emmett said running his hands through his hair.

''Well.'' Edward interjected. ''Its our job to tell her its not then.''

We sat in silence for most of the time. Edward kept his arm around me as we waited for the doctor to finish up inside. It felt like hours, instead of minutes by the time the doctor did come out.

''Alright she's all plastered up, and clean.'' The doctor said coming out.

''Can we go in?'' I asked walking towards the door.

''Sure..'' I didn't hear the rest I just wanted to see for myself that Rose was ok.

I walked in and there she was. All banged up but even so she still looked more beautiful than ever. Wow all hurt and she still looks like a damn angel. She opened her eyes and gave me the best smile that she could.

''Bella.'' She said groggy.

''Oh god Rose!'' I said touching her forehead. ''Everyone was so scared.''

''How's Emmett?''

''He's ok, just talking to the doctor.'' I laughed. ''He almost put a whole into the floor.''

She laughed. '' That sounds like him alright.''

''Rosey.'' Emmett said coming to my side. Edward following right after.

''I'm fine Emmett just a little swore and itchy form the plaster.''

''Don't worry Rose anything you need you just call me.''

''Thanks Em. Where's Alice? And Jasper?''

''Alice was pretty scared Rose, I mean you know how she get's.''

''Oh, Good.'' Rose rested her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. I moved to the other side so Emmett could sit down and be beside her. She wanted Emmett and if it was me sitting there I would want Edward beside me too.

''Rose were going to tell Alice your ok and Bella and I are going to get your apartment ready for you so when you go home your comfortable.'' Edward said.

''You guys don't really-'' Emmett out his finger over her lips.

''Rose you are going to get spoiled for a long time now either you accept it or you can fight it. But either way it's happening.'' Rose smiled at Emmett and they shared a kiss.

Edward and I sneaked out hand in hand as we had our way down to the entrance we met up with Alice and Jasper and let them know that She was ok and that we would go take care of everything house wise. As we left the hospital I saw the receptionist nurses give Edward a wave and a smile. Uh like I need this now. I swatted his ass on the way out and gave her the got into the Volvo and made our way to Rose and Alice's apartment.

''What was that for?'' Edward asked blushing a little.

''Just letting that nurses know who you belong too.''

''Is it sick if I'm a little turned on?''

''No not really.'' I laughed. ''It just gives me a few future ideas.''

''Well I'm glad Rose is ok.'' Edward said over the light music.

''Yeah me too.'' Then out of nowhere Edward just started to laugh.

''What's so funny?'' I said looking serious.

''When Rose gets out and everything is ok, you know I'm going to have to tell the story about how or should I say when we found out.'' I wish I could have seen the horrid expression on my face.

''Edward!'' I yelled. '' You can never tell!'' I was mortified while Edward just thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

**R&R **


End file.
